


Unforgettable

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, domestic boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: You always remember the first kiss





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> Hi you, all Marvey shippers  
> Long time no see.  
> I'm baaack.  
> Here is a little piece of fluff to feel better after S6 ep 10 ( I haven't seen season 5 and 6 myself but it seems it's tough sometimes)  
> Thanks to Sauffie for Beta and for providing me with all the wonderful pics.

Mike rolls in the sheets in a languid haze, aching pleasantly in all the right places. Harvey was particularly vigorous the previous night, not that Mike would complain about it.

Sex with Harvey is awesome, hell, life with Harvey is awesome.

There still are days when Mike thinks he’s living in a fantasy, and he keeps dreading all of this could be pulled from under his feet someday, leaving him alone and desolate.

But no.

Harvey is _real._ Rock solid real.

_Too real even_ , Mike smiles to himself, massaging his sore thighs. He must tell Harvey to stop exploring new positions. They are both too tired for this kind of shit during the week.

Maybe during the weekends.

He blinks at the note on Harvey’s pillow.

_You obviously needed more sleep. I must’ve been that good._

_Typical_ , Mike thinks. Harvey is always so pleased with himself when he knows he fucked Mike into oblivion. He is amazing for a guy in his early forties really. Sex is never an issue for Harvey. Mike thanks all the deities of the universe that Harvey is in such a good shape. So good sometimes Harvey wakes him up in the middle of the night just to show him how much he wants him, just because he knows he can have him anytime he wants.

Mike staggers out of bed and drags himself to the bathroom. There is another note on the mirror.

That’s unusual.

_Coffee is ready and your favorite bagels are in the fridge._

Mike frowns. Sure, it’s a slow day at the office but Harvey usually kicks him out of bed no matter what.

He saunters to the kitchen, grabbing Harvey’s robe on the way. Indeed, there’s a full coffee pot waiting for him on the kitchen island and his mouth waters when he opens the fridge and sees two perfect bagels.

_I love you,_ Harvey, Mike voices out, executing a happy dance in the ever-spotless kitchen.

There’s yet another note on the kitchen island, this one next to the fruit basket.

_Have some pineapple with your bagel. It’s good for you._

_Over my dead body_ , Mike mutters to himself, carrying his breakfast to the living room sans plate, which is totally forbidden per Harvey’s strict rules.

_No food on the couch, Mike. No sticky fingers either_ , Mike says out loud, mimicking Harvey’s exasperated voice.

He stretches voluptuously on the couch and greedily shoves morsels of bagels into his mouth.

  


_Borderline orgasmic,_ he thinks, playing with the remote to switch on the TV set.

He doesn’t spot the last note right away, on the coffee table, next to his files. Mike purposely ignores those for now.

Bagels first, work after.

It’s only when he decides to break another Specter rule – aka feet on the coffee table while watching TV – that Mike notices the last sticky note.

_Don’t freak out. I’ve cleared both of our agendas for the day. I’ll back around 11 am._

Mike stops listening to CNN to consider this awkward message.

Harvey’s obviously in a super nice and romantic mood. Mike wonders if he forgot something important, an anniversary of some sort.

His super eidetic memory instantly provides him with all the key dates of his and Harvey’s relationship.

First date? No.

First kiss, first love making session? Nope.

First vacation together? Nope.

Wedding anniversary? Of course not.

Mike scratches his head, feeling vaguely guilty about the whole thing, and he decides to text Harvey to find out what’s going on.

* * *

 

 

Harvey is surprised by Mike’s behavior to say the least and he stares at his mobile phone displaying Mike’s text.

 

_Thank u but why so nice? I should be at work._

He checked on Mike’s pillow when he woke up this morning, just to make sure, and Mike was still blissfully asleep.

_No tears. Dry pillow._

That was something.

Usually, at this time of the year Mike would start to have terrible mood swings, his passive aggressive attitude driving Harvey nuts. He would push all of Harvey’s buttons, carrying crazy stunts at work, giving everyone a heart attack and most of all, he would behave like a complete and utter jerk.

  


In the past, Harvey often seriously considered throwing Mike on his lap and spank him mercilessly. One night, two years ago, when Mike had been particularly insufferable, he even left the condo to retreat to a hotel nearby.

This year though, as the expected mood swing didn’t happen, Harvey realized he didn’t miss Mike’s obnoxious attitude one bit. He could live without the yelling, the crying and the drama for once.

It’s only because Harvey loves Mike so much that he puts up with all this shit. Because, even if he can’t stand it, he understands Mike’s distress and waits patiently for Mike to break down and sob like a baby.

Locking his phone, Harvey wonders what state Mike will be in when he returns home.

Mike’s probably hysterical by now. He must’ve realized the date as soon as he switched on the TV.

* * *

 

At 11 sharp, Harvey walks into the entrance hall of the condo, carrying a magnificent bouquet of flowers and Mike narrows his eyes at it.

_Peonies,_ he thinks absentmindedly, _Gram’s favorites._

And then it hits him like a ton of bricks.

_Oh fuck._

_Grams._

Harvey hastily puts down the flowers on his latest acquisition, a beautiful art deco console, to rush by Mike’s side.

“It’s ok”, he murmurs, holding Mike tight, his arms circling the other’s man waist. “I took care of everything.”

Mike clings to Harvey, desperate and feeling guilty, his eyelashes ghosting in the crook of Harvey’s neck.

“I forgot, Harvey”, Mike hiccups. “What kind of a grandson am I? It’s the anniversary of-“

“Mike”, Harvey says, lifting Mike’s chin with his fingertips. “She wouldn’t mind. Now, go shower and change and we’ll both go pay her a visit.”

“But, Harvey” Mike stutters, stubborn. “I’m such an awful person.”

“You’re perfect”, Harvey whispers, stroking Mike’s hair. “Grammy and I both agreed on that.”

* * *

 

 

You liked her, didn’t you?” Mike asks, en route for the cemetery, after having driven in complete silence for half an hour.

“Of course I did, Mike. She was fun, witty and she loved you more than life itself. That, as it happens, is something we had in common.”

Mike blushes at that, because even after having been married to Harvey for more than four years, this type of declarations always takes his breath away.

“I miss her so much”, Mike murmurs, searching for Harvey’s hand. “It’s such a shame she never knew about us, I mean, the two of us. I wonder if she would’ve approved-“

“Trust me, rookie, she would have”, Harvey says, squeezing Mike’s hand. “In fact, as you might have guessed already, she was the one who convinced me to take the plunge.”

Mike narrows his eyes, pensive. Ever since Grammy’s death, he has never allowed Harvey to tell him that story.

It’s still a sensitive matter between the two of them, because Harvey was the last person to see Grammy alive, a week before she passed away.

Mike was supposed to pay her a visit that day to tell her about the apartment he had bought for her, but he had been swamped with work and had had to cancel, something for what he’s never forgiven himself.

“Harvey”, Mike sighs, biting his lip. “I think I’m finally ready to hear whatever it is you have to tell.”

* * *

 

 

Edith Ross was sitting in her favorite armchair that day, perusing over photo albums when Harvey politely entered her room.

“Hello Harvey”, she smiled. “How nice of you to visit an old lady when my grandson just cancelled on me.”

“It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Ross”, Harvey smiled, handing over the huge chocolate box Mike had bought for her. “These are from Mike.”

“Mike knows all my weaknesses”, she laughed. “He has such a big heart. I wish he would visit more often but I guess you keep him very occupied… He loves his job by the way.”

“He is very good at it”, Harvey said, fondly. “He is our best associate.”

“He says you don’t have a heart”, she said pensively, nibbling a dark chocolate praline. “I think you do. Why would you do all this for him otherwise?”

“Ahem”, Harvey retorted rather eloquently, taken aback by Edith’s comment.

_I need to redirect this conversation,_ he thought. _Like, now._

“Mike told me you met Rachel”, he said, his fingers lingering on the chocolate box. “Aren’t you happy your grandson is considering settling down?”

“Oh, he will settle down. The sooner the better. I don’t believe it will be with Rachel, though.”

Harvey quirked an eyebrow while swallowing a delicious mouthful of truffle.

“She is perfect. And sweet and very pretty. But she isn’t the one for him”, Edith continued.

Harvey remained silent at that.

“Do you know what Mike talks about when he visits?” she asked, mischievous.

“Mmh”, Harvey answered. “I don’t know… Rachel? Work?”

“Nah”, she smiled, shaking her head. “None of these things. He keeps talking about _you_.”

Silence settled in the room for a moment before Edith spoke again.

“You”, she continued, tilting her head back. “He gushes about you. He worships the ground you walk on, as if the sun comes out of your mouth, it seems that everything in his life revolves around you, that you’re his everything and more.”

* * *

 

 

“So that’s why you did it, uh?” Mike smiles. “That day, when you first kissed me?”

They are standing in front of Grammy’s grave and Mike is carefully arranging the flowers in the vase.

“Yeah”, Harvey murmurs. “Do you regret that I did?”

* * *

 

 

Harvey rushed out of the office as soon as he heard the news to tell Mike in person.

There was no way Harvey would do this over the phone.

Mike had taken his afternoon off to finalize Grammy’s apartment. He had done a great job at decorating it, with the help of Rachel and Donna, of course, and the place looked nice and cozy.

He was surprised, yet very happy, to see Harvey standing on his doorstep.

  


Mike was babbling with excitement about going to the nursing home right away to fetch Grammy and celebrate.

“Mike”, Harvey said, gently taking Mike by the arm towards the couch. “I think you need to sit down.”

  


* * *

 

“I never thought she’d–die on me before I got to say goodbye!” Mike had all but yelled, close to tears, fisting Harvey’s shirt. “Isn’t that what death is all about? Regretting all the things we’ll never get to share?”

Harvey knew Mike was fighting back the tears, he knew Mike was still processing the news, that anger was his way of coping for now.

“You know”, Harvey leaned closer into Mike. “I thought about that a lot on the way up here. About death, I mean. I think you’re supposed to look around you, at the people you still have by your side and really think about the things you wouldn’t want to regret.”

“Harvey”, Mike sighed and managed to take his eyes from Grammy’s portrait on the mantelpiece. Harvey was standing right next to him, gaze soft but assured. “Harvey, what is it that you wouldn’t want to regret?” he asked, sensing that Harvey was trying to tell him something.

“I’d regret not kissing you right now”, Harvey whispered, his fingers brushing tentatively alongside the lines of Mike’s mouth.

  


The first time Harvey kissed Mike, it was a hot July evening in a newly decorated apartment to the sound of Mike’s tears. It was something neither of them would ever regret.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a comment fic on tumblr from Sal-si-puedes with some artwork from Tastymoves.  
> Hugs to you girls


End file.
